


Batterie oneshots

by coffee_and_cosmos



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Also there is a lot of headcanon whoops, M/M, The first one is a human and met online au, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_cosmos/pseuds/coffee_and_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like OFF, it's one of my favourite games. Batterie is one of my OTPs too tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting online

**Author's Note:**

> Zacharie's messages are in italics while the Batter's is in bold. I also made the Batter's name Michael.

Zacharie was relatively popular on Tumblr. He was 17 years old and he had a few thousand followers. He was strangely popular in the United States despite English being his second language. One of his American followers enjoyed his personal posts as well as things that he reblogged. This follower was Michael. Michael was a relatively stoic boy roughly around Zacharie's age. Michael ran a small blog but Zacharie followed him. Zacharie enjoyed the content on the lesser known blog. 

 

They were mutuals in short. They were both also open about their sexual orientations, which was not surprising as they both already came out before. Zacharie was a polyromantic demisexual and Michael was bisexual. They messaged each other frequently. They messaged each other about things like Michael's nickname, the Batter, and school.

 

_ Hey Batter! How's school treating you? ~maskeddemisexual _

 

**oh hey zacharie. it's feeling pretty shitty. ~insert-baseball-and-bisexual-pun-here**

 

_ I get how you feel my dear friend. ~maskeddemisexual _

 

**yeah. ~insert-baseball-and-bisexual-pun-here**

 

They later would message about things like relationships and crushes.

 

**dude, my girlfriend was cheating on me! ~insert-baseball-and-bisexual-pun-here**

 

_ Do you need me to kick her ass for you? ~maskeddemisexual _

 

**no need. ~insert-baseball-and-bisexual-pun-here**

 

_ Alright. ~maskeddemisexual _

 

Zacharie realized he developed feelings for his American friend. He knew that if they had a relationship it would be difficult to keep up long distance as he lived in France while the other lived in the United States. He also couldn't tell the other how he felt out of a fear of rejection. He didn't want to ruin this friendship he created with the athletic American.

 

_ Hey, Batter. What is your phone number? I want to text you. ~maskeddemisexual _

 

**wouldn't it be expensive? lol ~insert-baseball-and-bisexual-pun-here**

  
  


_ Yes, but it would be worth it. ~maskeddemisexual _

 

**hmmm. alright here.** **_*censored for an important reason*_ ** **~insert-baseball-and-bisexual-pun-here**

 

_ Thank you! I'll send you a text message to confirm that it's the right number. ~maskeddemisexual _

 

**i can't wait. ~insert-baseball-and-bisexual-pun-here**

 

Zacharie swallowed the lump that formed inside of his throat. He entered in the number and typed a message.

 

_ To: Batter _

_ From: Zacharie _

_ Hello. This is Zacharie. How are you? _

 

The raven haired teen hesitated for a moment before hitting send. Mere moments later, his phone went off with a notification about a text.

 

**To: Zacharie**

**From: Batter**

**hey zacharie. i am well, you?**

 

Zacharie could feel butterflies flutter around in his stomach. He was texting his crush. He felt the need to reply to him.

 

_ To: Batter _

_ From: Zacharie _

_ I am doing great. I realized we could send pictures to each other now. We could see each other's face. _

 

He felt a little guilty after sending his previous text. He sounds so desperate right now. Not long after, there was another text from Michael.

 

**To: Zacharie**

**From: Batter**

**we could. what are you implying?**

 

_ To: Batter _

_ From: Zacharie _

_ Can't I see the face of my closest friend? _

 

**To: Zacharie**

**From: Batter**

**so i am your closest friend eh?**

 

_ To: Batter _

_ From: Zacharie _

_ I am assuming that we are. _

 

**To: Zacharie**

**From: Batter**

**you would be right i guess. alright let's see each other's faces.**

 

Zacharie could feel his heart race. This was happening. Soon enough, there was another text.

 

**To: Zacharie**

**From: Batter**

**we should do this on skype so that we can hear each other as well.**

 

_ To: Batter _

_ From: Zacharie _

_ That works. My Skype is  _ **_*censored for an important reason*_ ** _. _

 

**To: Zacharie**

**From: Batter**

**great, i'll send you a contact request telling you who it is.**

 

Soon after, Skype gave him an alert about a new message. He accepted the request. He then got a video call, which he answered.

 

"Woah, Zacharie! I didn't imagine the mask was a literal thing," the boy on the  screen told him. He chuckled. "It is, I got it from doing drama for a little bit," the raven haired teen told the albino teen that was onscreen. He fixed the mask a little. “So, what do you want to talk about?” Michael asked. “I don’t know, ourselves?” Zacharie suggested. "I guess so," the teenage albino replied. "Why do you wear a mask?" he asked the raven haired boy. "I don't think you'd like to know," the French teen mumbled. "I do though, I want to see your face also," the American teenager assured him. The ebony haired boy could feel his face get warmer at the remark from the light haired boy on his laptop screen. "I guess I'll tell you," he said quietly. The other boy's eyes lit up with delight while the rest of his face seemed neutral. "But you'll have to tell me the origin of your nickname," he quickly retorted.

 

Michael shrugged. "Alright," he said. "Damn," Zacharie muttered. "Now, tell about your mask," the athletic teenage boy said. "I have been bullied all my life about my preference for the same sex, I have been scarred because let's face it, kids suck. I decided to hide my face in hopes that it would all go away, pretty weak I have to admit," the French teenager explained. He looked over at his laptop screen; he saw Michael expressing a tiny bit of emotion, he looked angry. "Amigo?" the raven haired teen questioned. "Sorry, it's just that I agree with you about those kids being assholes," the other said. Zacharie chuckled and then nodded.

 

They continued to call each other on Skype for months, which was internally killing Zacharie. He had to confess his feelings now or he would explode. They started small but he was practically obsessed with Michael. He couldn't tell him, it might make their friendship awkward. He didn't want to ruin it at all. If he ruined their friendship, he would lose his closest friend. 

 

He sighed as he opened Skype to call the American. "Hey Zach," Michael said. "Hello Batter," Zacharie said. "So, this may seem sudden but I bought flight tickets to France to visit you," the albino teen told the ebony haired teenage boy. Zacharie was surprised. Why would he buy something so expensive just to see him? He wasn't that big of a deal to the other, was he? The French boy shook his head. "A-are you sure that you really want to spend all of that money on me?" he stammered. "I am sure," the athletic teenager reassured him.

 

Eventually the time came, Zacharie was waiting at the airport for Michael. He knew that the American teen would feel awkward in this new country. He sighed as he waited by the baggage carousel. He saw the boy he was looking for and waved him over. "Hello Batter!" he called out to the albino who walked over to him. "Hello Zacharie," he returned the greeting. The raven haired teen blushed and stuttered while whispering. "Hmm? What was that?" the American teen asked. "Nothing," the French teen said quickly. "Alright, help me get my stuff," he said, dropping the previous topic.

 

After they got Michael's baggage, they began to drive to Zacharie's house. While he was driving, Zacharie was thinking about if he should tell the other boy about his feelings. He stopped the car and glanced over at Michael. "Why did you stop?" he asked the nervous teen. "I-I-I!" the ebony haired boy stammered. 

 

He lifted his mask above his lips to press them against the other's. Michael was shocked at Zacharie's sudden actions but began kissing him back. He lapped his tongue on the French teen's bottom lip to request access, which was granted. The ebony haired boy let out a happy moan from his throat.

 

They both pulled away for a breath. The American teenager put his forehead on the French teen's. "I love you, Batter," he chuckled. The albino boy gave a small smile, "I love you too Zacharie."

 

The masked boy blush and fixed his mask. "Why do you think I would travel across oceans? It was to see you in person," Michael said. Zacharie was overjoyed. "Now come on, let's go back to your house, if I am staying I am not staying in a hotel," the athletic teenager reminded him. The other boy nodded and they made their way to his house.

  
Years later, they moved to England together and could always thank Tumblr for bringing them together.


	2. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out kind of sad-ish but it has some fluff in there. It's a songfic for Quiet by Lights if you were curious.

_ I'm not yours, and you're not mine _ __  
_ But we can sit and pass the time _ __  
_ No fighting wars, no ringing chimes _ __  
_ We're just feeling fine _ __  
  


Zacharie smiled underneath his mask. He was having a good day so far. The Player was away so he had a sleeping Batter in his shop. This was as peaceful as the purifier was going to look. It wasn't easy seeing the Batter tensed up most of the time so this experience was easing the merchant's worries. He worried for his friend's well-being.

 

The moment felt perfect; the two could just sit and not have to worry about the spectres. He knew that the Batter would be fine, he always was. Zacharie just couldn't help it though. He always did. The Batter soon stirred in his overall peaceful sleep only to end up awaking. The Player was back.

__  
_ This is where we're supposed to be _ __  
_ Sitting by a broken tree _ __  
_ No tragedy, no poetry _ __  
_ Just staring at the sky _ __  
  


Zacharie could feel blush creeping up onto his face. How was he going to explain this to him? Was he going to go like 'Hi there, sorry for watching you while you sleep, does my huge crush on you make up for it' or something like that? No, he wasn't, because that would be a dumb idea. Why did he think of that in the first place?

 

He wanted to tell the Batter. Hell, it was killing him not to, but the merchant still didn't know if the purifier felt the same way. He shook his head to relieve him of these thoughts. "So do you need anything?" Zacharie asked.

 

The Batter pursed his lips, looking for an answer. "Some luck tickets would be nice," he told the shorter man. The ebony haired man chuckled. "Why yes, hold on there, I have what you need," he said, digging through his inventory. "Do you need to upgrade your equipment as well?" he added as he set the merchandise on the counter. "I'm not sure," he replied to the other. "Well, I am sure the Puppeteer will upgrade for you," he said with his usual chuckle. The taller man nodded.

__  
_ I could wait a thousand hours _ __  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers _ __  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers _ __  
_ Just to be quiet _ __  
_ Tell me when you feel ready _ __  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many _ __  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady _ __  
_ Just to be quiet _ __  
_ With you _ __  
  


Zacharie didn't know if he could wait any longer. He has been waiting for what felt like forever, it was killing him. He rubbed the nape of his neck. He glanced over at the Batter as the Player was upgrading him with newly obtained equipment. 

 

He looked up to see the other looking at him. "Hello? Is something the matter amigo?" the merchant asked with concern obvious in his voice. "No, I'm fine," the purifier said, shaking his head. "Alright," he said with a chuckle. 

__  
_ I like it here beside you dear _ __  
_ you're even more than you appear _ __  
_ And in the clouds my head is clear _ __  
_ Every time you say hello _ __  
  


Zacharie watched as the Batter left his shop, feeling melancholy creeping in on him. This was a common feeling nowadays every time the other left his company, leaving the merchant with a sinking feeling of loneliness. He could feel tears form in his eyes and his heart hurt. It psychically hurt and he did not like this feeling.

 

Being apart from the Batter was a tearing feeling for Zacharie. He was practically torturing himself. This made him feel masochistic. It was terrible. He wasn't sure how long he would have to stand it. Hopefully not too long.

__  
_ So here's my heart, and here's my mouth _ __  
_ And I can't help if things come out _ __  
_ 'Cause there are words I want to shout _ __  
_ But maybe I'll stay low _ __  
  


Zacharie slunk down behind the counter. He sat down on his pedestal and sobbed quietly. He pushed up his mask enough so his face wouldn't be recognized. He cried to himself. Why did he have to be human? Why couldn't he be more like the Batter? The Batter was perfect and didn't have to deal with emotions. He just couldn't comprehend why he was like this. Why he was so imperfect?

 

Zacharie heard the door open. His hand shot up to his face to fix his mask. "Um, hello," he choked out. "Hello," the familiar voice spoke. The voice that obviously belonged to the one and only Batter. Of course, it just had to be him, who else would it be? "Are you alright? Your voice sounds hoarse," he asked. "I'm perfectly fine I promise," he said. The purifier looked at the merchant with an absence of ease in his eyes. The merchant gave an uneasy chuckle.

__  
_ I could wait a thousand hours _ __  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers _ __  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers _ __  
_ Just to be quiet _ __  
_ Tell me when you feel ready _ __  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many _ __  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady _ __  
_ Just to be quiet _ __  
  


The Batter shrugged and stated his business rather bluntly. Zacharie nodded weakly, helping him with a wobbly voice and shaky breaths. The purifier looked at the merchant with a bit of concern, most likely mirroring the player's own concern for the masked man. The ebony haired man chuckled weakly at the realization of the other showing some emotion for once.

 

Zacharie weakly reached out his hand, trying to get a hold of the other's but did not succeed. He frowned a bit from beneath his mask and sighed softly. He ruined his day, that was for sure at this point. He couldn't stand it anymore; he was nearly going to rip off his mask and kiss the other man. Then again, if he did that then he was going to have to deal with the consequences which were either getting his skull bashed in or being rejected entirely and he couldn't decide what was worse.

__  
_ I could wait a thousand hours _ __  
_ Stay the same in sun and showers _ __  
_ Pick apart a hundred flowers _ __  
_ Just to be quiet _ __  
_ Tell me when you feel ready _ __  
_ I'm the one, there's not too many _ __  
_ Hold my hand to keep me steady _ __  
_ Just to be quiet _ _  
_ __ With you

 

Melancholic, that's how Zacharie would choose to describe this experience. They should have just a consumer and merchant type of relationship; nothing more at all. That fact still hits him with a wave of sorrow. The Batter glanced over at him apathetically yet, somehow in his mind it was decided for him do this, he lightly kissed the top of the other man's head. The merchant glanced up at him with a weak smile from under his mask and chuckled shakily. “Thanks, you have absolutely no clue how badly I needed a reassurance like that,” he said weakly as he was quickly pulled into a tight embrace. He took this as a hint to silence himself, so he did and smiled. He was feeling better, quiet and in the embrace of the Batter. 

  
Quiet, like it is best. Quiet, like it should be. _  
_


End file.
